What We Live For
by McRaider
Summary: Moments from the Bing Children's lives about their parents and being Bings.
1. Jack Bing

What We Live For  
McRaider  
Summary: Six memorable moments in the three Bing Children's lives with their parents.  
**Jack Bing  
_Sick day with Mom_**

Monica was sound asleep, curled against the back of her husband of ten years; dreaming of her three beautiful children no doubt, when the door opened lightly, letting a small stream light into the room. Blue eyes peeked into the room, as the small boy slid forward, closing the door partially behind him.

Monica and Chandler had learned many things over the course of eight years with small children, and perhaps one of the most important things was having an open ear at all times. Chandler caught a glimpse of his son sneak into the room, but gave the child a moment to decide which parent he wanted tonight. Jack was going through the nightmare stage currently, one that Erica had experienced a year ago. However, both parents remained patient with the small boy.

"Mommy," came the quiet whimper.

Monica's blue eyes slid open and she gazed at her eldest son, "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" she asked as she reached out and helped him climb onto the bed, aware of the heat that seemed to simply radiate from the small form.

"I don't feel good," he whimpered.

"You can stay here with mommy and daddy," she pressed a kiss to the back of the child's head.

Chandler took the lead the next morning, allowing Monica to take care of Jack, while he hurried Erica and Little Daniel through the door and off to school. He gave his eldest son and wife a kiss before he headed out himself to drive his two children to the schools.

Monica smiled softly as she covered Jack up with the blankets, pressing a light kiss to his feverish forehead, "Still a little high, think you can hold any food down?" she questioned.

"Mommy—are you mad at me?"

Monica smiled, "Why would I be angry at you baby? You're sick, tell you what; I'll go make you some eggs with some orange juice, and we'll get out that chess board you and daddy love so much. Does that sound fun?"

The fevered blue eyes beamed as he nodded. Monica dropped one last kiss to his head before going to go make him some breakfast.

o0o

Chandler opened the door to their house at lunch, hoping that he wouldn't be waking Jack, "Mon?" he called softly. Looking around the downstairs house quickly, he headed upstairs to Jack's room, where he felt a grin cross his features.

Monica lay sprawled out in the bed, holding their napping son in his arms, as though he were just a baby again. Monica looked up and glanced at him, "He fell asleep half an hour ago, by the way your son beat me at chess."

Chandler chuckled as he moved over to his wife and son, he looked down at his little boy, "So handsome," Chandler couldn't remember ever being less afraid of fatherhood, he pressed a kiss to the pale forehead and smiled, "His fever seems to have come down a little."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Almost makes me want to have more," she smiled.

Chandler shook his head, "That's not what you said after Daniel was born. What did you two do this morning?"

"We bonded, I got closer to my little boy," she replied softly as she watched Jack's chest rise and fall.

"Good," Chandler replied.

_**And the Pitch!**_

"You can do it buddy, just one good toss!" Chandler cheered on as he stood ten feet from his son, his glove out and ready to catch the small ball they'd been throwing back and forth for the past two hours.

"Dad—"

"Yeah son?"

"Did you have a crush on mom? Or were you always in love with her?"

Chandler raised an eye brow at this, then smiled, "What's her name buddy?"

A blush filled the boy's cheeks as he looked down at the ground, "Jenny--."

"I had a crush on your mother from the moment I first met her son," He admitted, deciding to have pity on the poor child and not pick on him too much.

"When was that?"

"Well she was about seventeen or eighteen and I was---twenty something."

"Wow! You were older than her?"

Chandler tried hard not to laugh, "Still am kiddo, she was a senior in high school and I was a Freshman in college. Then we were best friends for the next—wow, uh ten years or so before we even started going out."

"So how long have you known mom?"

"About—twenty four years now," Chandler smiled, there were days he still couldn't believe that he'd fallen in love with his best friend and was now happily married to her.

"Did Mommy ever not like you?"

"Oh yeah, for a while there she would always say I wasn't dating material, but you know what kiddo, sometimes that's the girl's way of saying they like you but they're scared."

"How do you know girls so well," sighed the child.

Grinning his father reached out and swung him up into the air, bringing the boy back down, Chandler pressed a kiss to the child's cheek, "I will never, ever say that I know women kid. But I know your mom and I knew her for a long time. Why don't you try making friends with Jenny before completely writing her off."

_**Broken Hearts**_

He walked into the door late that evening, with every intention of collapsing into his bed and sleeping for the rest of the year. He was exhausted, and it shone through every pore as he closed the door and met his wife's eyes.

"You look terrible."

"Oh gee thanks baby, you look stunning yourself," he grumbled as he moved over to the couch.

"Nope," she suddenly stood up, and turned him towards the stair case, "Your son needs someone to talk to."

"Which son?" Chandler asked weakly.

"The sixteen year old, obviously," she replied, "He's locked himself in his room."

"And I can fix this because?"

"You're a man, you understand what heart break is…"

"Oh boy," Chandler nodded, setting his brief case down he handed his wife his dress coat and headed upstairs.

The twins had rooms directly across from each other, while Daniel's room was across from his parent's room. Chandler glanced into his daughter's room, and offered the beautiful girl a gentle smile. She lay on her bed, books strewn in front of her. Turning to face Jack's room, he knocked lightly and waited for a reply.

"Jack, it's dad, open up, please," he finished trying to make it sound less rude and more caring. The only reply was the click from the door, as it opened a crack. Chandler sent up a silent prayer that he and his son had a good solid bond. "Hey buddy, I hear you're not feeling so hot."

Jack lay on his bed, feet by his pillow, as the boy hung his head over the end of his bed, looking as tired as his father felt. Chandler could just make out the trail of tears from earlier. Unsure what else to do, Chandler sat down on the bed, and took up a similar position as his son. "I know you're going to hate to hear this, and I can't say my dad always said it—because well my dad was never there. But, I know how you feel."

"You do?" Jack asked skeptically as he glanced over at his father.

"Oh yeah, up until your mom and I started dating, I was dumped by practically every woman I went out with. Some were far more serious than others. If you're mother had dumped me, I don't know what I would have done. You're not alone Jack, I'm sorry you got my women trouble, but I promise you that one day you'll meet the girl of your dreams."

"How do you know?"

"I found your mom didn't I? So it took a while, you've got so many years ahead of you son. You're just beginning to have fun in life. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up."

"Dad—" the boy paused for a moment.

Smiling Chandler wrapped an arm around his son, "Me too son, me too."

_**My Little Boy**_

Monica had dreamed of this moment in all her life, but now she stood, fixing her son's tie as he prepared to graduate. "Mom, straighten it further and I'll suffocate before they even call me."

Monica grinned, so he had gotten his father's wit and sarcasm. She looked up into those eyes; he towered over her now, and his father. "I'm proud of you Jack, so is your father."

"Mom, I just wanted to thank you," he paused and smiled, "You and dad have been everything to me, you guys didn't have to adopt Erica and me…"

"Yes we did Jack, because I knew from the moment I met your mom that you two would be my babies. Mind you at the time I figured there was only one of them. You made all my dreams come true sweetheart."

He smiled and pulled his mother closer, "I couldn't wish for a better mother, and I love you. Dad is superman to me, but if you want to know a lot about a kid just look at his mother. You've made me who I am."

She felt tears welling in her eyes as she nodded. "Thank you Jack, thank you for being my little boy for so many years."

"Hey, are you two ready to go?" Erica asked as she came bounding into the room, decked completely out in her white graduation gown.

"Oh you're so beautiful!" cried Monica as she reached out and pulled her daughter in close. She looked over at Jack and suddenly pulled him in for a hug as well, "I am so proud of the both of you. So very proud of the adult you're becoming."

_**She's Perfect**_

Jack sat on the couch, seriousness written all over his face as he looked at his parents, "Mom, dad—I think I've found her."

"Son?" Chandler questioned, a word he could never get over, he had two sons, full grown and fine young men.

"You remember Jenny? From school?"

Monica grinned widely, "Yeah?"

Jack shrugged, "We ran into one another a couple months back, well apparently—I want to ask her to marry me."

"That's great!" cheered Chandler as he stood up and all but grabbed his son in a hug. "How long have you been considering this?"

"I don't know…since the day we met again, it's like you said about mom—you just knew she was the one from the moment you met her. We've been friends all through school dad, I just know she's the one I belong with. Why would she have come back into my life after all this trouble with Kelli."

Monica smiled, amazed at how similar her husband and eldest child were, "If you're sure then we'll completely back you up," replied Monica as she reached out to hug her eldest.

"She doesn't know yet—but I was thinking maybe having Ben and Danny being my best men. Since you guys had two…"

Chandler nodded, "You'll have to ask them, but I'm sure they'll appreciate that son."

O0o

"We'd like to call the mother of the groom, and father of the bride up at this time," the DJ spoke. Monica glanced around at her friends, people she hadn't seen in years. But the blue eyes of her husband stuck out the most as she stood and accepted her son's gentle hands.

Mother and son danced slowly as Monica held her grown man close. "Are you okay?" questioned Jack as he heard his mother begin to whimper.

"I'm just so happy," she cried, trying to control herself.

The laugh that followed was so familiar to her ears that she had to pull away and make sure she was really dancing with Jack. "Thanks mom," he pressed a kiss to his mother's head, the way she had for all those years and smiled, "I'm not leaving you guys mom, you'll always be my mom."

"I know sweetie, you've just grown so fast," Monica whimpered.

Hugging her tighter around the waist, Jack sighed, "I'm glad everyone could make it mom."

"Anything for you sweetheart."

"I have another surprise mom," the boy grinned at her, "You're going to have your first grand child in seven months."

"Are you serious?"

A grin spread across the boy's handsome features and he nodded, "Oh yeah, we found out a couple days ago. It was an accident, but a great one. She hasn't told her parents yet, however she felt you and dad should know."

Smiling, Monica caught her son's face between her hands and shook her head, "You've made me the happiest mother on this planet," she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead in return to his earlier kiss.

"I love you mom."

**TBC**


	2. Erica Bing

_**What We Live For**_

**Part Two of Three: Erica **

_**Nightmares**_

Life had been busy in the Bing household, Monica was still in the hospital with their newborn son who she had given birth to only days earlier. Meanwhile, the two remaining Bing children decided tonight was the night to make Daddy's life a living hell. Between Jack refusing to go to bed because he wanted mommy to tuck him in, and Erica's fear of nightmares, he was at his wits end.

"This is why I never wanted children!" he hissed as he finally managed to wrestle his eldest son into bed. That of course left the small boy crying until Chandler took back all his cruel words and told him he loved him.

He'd finally managed to get Eric to sleep as well, when he returned to his own bed. One he had shared with Monica every night for the past five years. The first thing he noticed was how cold the bed was where Mon normally slept. It just didn't feel right, not to him anyway.

He laid down and pulled Monica's pillow close, drawing in the scent of his beautiful wife. He hadn't been asleep, and wasn't highly surprised when he heard his daughter's first cry of the night. The fairly new father dragged his exhausted body from the bed and wandered into his daughter's room. She sat up in bed crying as she clutched her teddy to her chest.

"Hey now," he whispered as he reached out and scooped her up into his arms. He immediately noticed she'd wet herself, and decided he'd better fix that problem. "You can sleep with me, okay?" he cradled her as though she were still his little baby girl.

He missed holding her close, although at four she wasn't exactly ready to let go of her daddy, but still it hurt to know she was growing so fast. He headed into his bathroom and filled the tub with a little warm water, then helped her clean off. He changed into a different pair of bottoms and left his shirt off, then helped Erica into a new pair of PJs.

She clutched tightly to his neck, remaining silent as she sniffled occasionally, he rubbed her back as he carried her into the large bedroom, "The nightmares aren't real Erica, they can't hurt you sweetie," he whispered as he pushed the hair from her beautiful angelic face. He didn't tell her that nightmares could plague you forever, and that even today he still had some bad ones, she was four and had no need to know more than daddy was here to always protect her.

"Keep me safe," she mumbled as she curled against his body.

Chandler sighed and smiled as he wrapped two protective arms around her, "Forever sweetheart. Forever and always."

_**First Days**_

Monica sighed as she finished making lunch for her two eldest children, as they sat at the table, Chandler scolding them for arguing and not eating. "Okay everyone, time to go to school," Chandler finally announced.

Jack cheered as he hurried upstairs to finish getting ready, however Erica remained at the table, looking rather unsure. "Chandler, why don't you go make sure Jack uses toothpaste to brush," Monica offered as she watched her daughter sulk slightly.

Chandler glanced from daughter to wife and nodded, he quickly pressed a kiss to Erica's head and hurried up the stairs.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Monica questioned brushing the hair from her daughter's face.

"You won't be there mommy, who's going to take care of Jack an' me. Hows come you can't come with us?"

Monica chuckled and gently ran her hand over Erica's hair, "Sweetie, daddy and I have already gone to school, you're going to have lots of fun, I promise. Remember what daddy said last night about being brave for us. You'll see us before you know it."

"Daddy's always brave, he's a big boy," murmured the girl.

Smiling again she shook her head as she lifted her daughter into her arms, "Oh no baby, daddy is scared of lots of things, the dark, heights…the Lord of the Dance," she grinned at the fond memory, "I'm afraid of things too sweetie; but we try and over come the things that scare us so that we can live our lives. Now, you're going to school today, and you're going to have a lot of fun."

"What if they don't like me?" she whimpered.

"Hey, what's not to like, you're pretty, you're smart, you're clean."

"Okay Erica, we're ready to go," Chandler called as he and Jack made their way down the stairs.

Erica looked up at her mommy, tears still in her eyes, "I'll see you later?"

"Tell you what, I'll have warm cookies and milk waiting for you two so you can tell me all about your first day."

"Can I call daddy when I get home?"

"I bet your daddy would love that, now off you go," she pressed a kiss to the child's cheek and smiled as Erica hopped out of her mother's lap and raced towards her father. Chandler easily caught her and lifted her up, planting a loving kiss to her cheek.

"Say bye mommy," he spoke as he ushered their charges out the door.

_**Driving Like Mom**_

****He sat in the passenger's seat of the car, trying to bite his tongue as he gripped the sides of his seat. He didn't recall his son being this bad, but maybe it was just him, "Okay STOP!" he finally yelled as they came dangerously close to running over a curb. "You drive like your mother." He grumbled.

"At least I'm trying!" cried the girl.

"Watch your tone with me, look, okay—" he paused, taking a deep breath. He couldn't remember signing up for this part of puberty and teenage life, in fact he was fairly sure he hadn't signed any part of a contract for teenagers. "Okay Erica, take a deep breath, and slowly turn the car around."

"You're not going to yell at me?"

Chandler had to keep from biting his tongue, "I'm going to try, now start the car."

The girl managed to start the car and slowly turn it around until it was facing the rest of the empty parking lot. "All right, good girl, now gently give her some gas and take a left."

"Okay—" Chandler watched as she maneuvered the rest of the parking lot fairly well. He tried not to think about Rachel's daughter Emma, who had wrecked the car last week from trying to learn how to drive. "Good, very good, now gently hit the break…" as soon as the words left his mouth Chandler felt his entire body slam forward. He grunted in pain as he caught himself from a possible concussion. "I said gently," he groaned as he sat back.

"I'm tryin—"

"Say I'm trying one more time and this car trip is over."

"Well you yell at me every minute!"

"I'm not yelling! You wanna hear yelling?" he raised his voice an octave.

"Why are you being so uptight?"

Chandler tried not to roll his eyes, "Because I'm teaching my almost sixteen year old daughter how to drive a two hundred pound car without envisioning it meeting a tree! Now, lose the attitude or we'll be going home and you'll be waiting until after your birthday to drive, if I'm nice."

"Why don't you just let mom teach me?" grumbled the girl.

"Because your mother also sucks," he returned caustically.

"Fine, you drive!"

"If you open that car door you will not be getting back in this car for a year am I understood?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He bit in response as he sat back and glared at his only female off spring, "Are you done with the hissy fit?"

She didn't reply other than to glare at him. He nodded rapidly, "Turn onto the main road, gently give it a little gas and lets try to get home in one piece."

_**With Mom at the Mall**_

****She'd been in the middle of English class, her brother was in history, although he was supposedly going out to lunch with dad. She'd been slightly hurt when her father hadn't invited her to lunch. She'd always figured they had a strong relationship. However, today was their sixteenth birthday and she was beginning to have doubts.

"Miss Bing, your mother is downstairs," the teacher called from the front of the glass as he held out the green slip of paper to the girl.

Worry instantly filled her every fiber as she hurried downstairs. Her mind wandering to her father and her younger brother. What if something had happened to them, why else would mom be here. She tried to hold back an onslaught of tears that were threatening to prove her fear.

However as she got downstairs, her mother stood calmly in front of the many poster boards, looking at student's art. She turned around to see her daughter and smiled softly, "Hey birthday girl," Monica greeted.

"What's wrong?" Erica blurted.

Confusion then worry gripped Monica, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry—nothing honey, I…honey your father is taking Jack out for lunch and a little time for the two of them, but I thought maybe you'd like to just spend the day with your mom. Go to the mall."

"Really?"

"Well just between you me and your dad of course, but yeah."

Erica's eyes lit up at the prospect of her and her mom, "I'd love that!"

Later that night Monica and Chandler took their three children out to dinner, meeting all their other friends to celebrate the teenager's birthday. However, for Monica and Erica it was a day that they would always remember. Erica had never realized her mom was so cool and loving in all her life. She sat beside her mother at dinner, clingy to the memories of the day, in desperate hopes that she would never forget the day when she spent the entire afternoon goofing off with just her mom.

_**Goodbye My Angel**_

****She stood in front of her parents; Jack had left two weeks earlier, and the goodbye had been tearful. However, she hadn't ever expected it to be this hard to say goodbye. She'd thought she was ready to bid a farewell to these two. She looked at her mom, who was trying to hold the tears back and she reached out, her own flood gates suddenly open as her mother held her with all her might.

"You two have been such a joy," Monica whispered as she pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek. "You be good, not too many wild parties, we love you so much."

Monica smiled as her daughter pulled away and turned to Chandler. The grown man, who had once never been able to cry: the man she'd picked on that if they dropped their son off and he couldn't shed a tear inside, was an open book now. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked at his baby girl; the only little one he had.

"Come here," Chandler choked out as he drew his daughter into a gripping hug. They had both grown so much, Chandler couldn't live without his three perfect children now, and they couldn't survive without him.

Erica had been the role model daddy's girl; she'd always been enamored by him. At first Chandler had been frightened of having a girl, but after awhile, Monica could see that Chandler was just as amazed by the angel as she was by her superman.

Erica let out a tiny sob against her father's chest as she held on for dear life, "I don't want to go," she cried softly as her father all but lifted her off the ground.

"I don't want you to go either baby, but it's time," he replied softly as he kissed her hair over and over again.

"I feel like this is the end," she whimpered.

"No, never the end, this is just a new beginning," Chandler replied as he pulled his daughter back and smiled at her gently, "Just a whole new beginning of a life that will lead you to amazing friends and wonderful opportunities. There's a whole world out there waiting for you."

"I love you so much daddy."

"I love you more than you will ever know," he replied.

She pulled away and glanced back at her mother one last time, "Be brave sweetie, you'll do just fine," Monica whispered as she stroked her daughter's cheek. "Call us whenever you need to okay."

She nodded, biting her lip and watched as her parents left the dorm room, heading down to their car. She watched them until they were no longer in view. She turned just as the room opened, a young blonde girl stepped in and offered her a huge smile, "Hi, I'm Monica Tribbiani."

"That's my mom's name—well not the last part…" she stopped and laughed, so much like her father and then stuck her hand out, "I'm Erica Bing."

Monica and Chandler sighed as they stepped into the twins' rooms later that night, Chandler felt a whole new wave of tears crash against him as he looked at all the pictures of his little girl, "She's not so little anymore," he whimpered.

Monica chuckled lightly, and hugged him around the waist, realizing his words were far too true, "No, not so much," she replied. "Neither of them are, seems like just yesterday you were yelling in the room that we had no idea we were having twins."

He chuckled at the memory, "Those were the days. It's been a long time since we've been together like that."

"Do you ever miss it?" Monica inquired.

"Sometimes, but then I realize how happy I was when I was with you for the first time."

_**Daddy's Little Girl**_

****He looked at the door, unsure if he was ready to do this, before he stepped in behind Emma. There she stood on the small platform, looking absolutely breathtaking. Chandler shook his head as he took the sight of her in her mother's wedding dress. "You are—" he couldn't finish as a lump formed in his throat, he wasn't sure when he'd become such a softy.

"Don't cry!" cried Erica as she hurried towards her father and wiped his tears away, "If you start then I'll cry. Oh daddy," she smiled, "I'm getting married today."

"My little girl all grown up. I always knew you'd find him, I just didn't imagine it would be any of Joey's children." He chuckled as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"He's a good guy dad."

"Oh I know he is, he wouldn't be allowed to marry you otherwise. So tell me future Mrs. Tribianni, are you ready?" he held his arm out as the chapel began their music. She nodded firmly and took his arm.

"Dad, were you nervous for your wedding?" she whispered.

Chandler laughed, "Are you kidding me, I almost ran—twice. Until someone told me your mother was pregnant, then I realized I couldn't run out on her."

"Why did you run?"

He shrugged as they stood at the back of the door, "Because I wasn't the committing type, and as much as I loved and adored her I was terrified that she'd hurt me…I'd been hurt way too much."

"I'm glad you stayed dad."

Chandler gazed down at his angel who suddenly didn't seem quite so big anymore, "I am too."

The music began and the doors were pushed open, seconds later Chandler was escorting his only daughter down the isle towards his best friend's eldest son. Pride filled his heart as he squeezed his daughter's arm one more time, "I love you," he whispered, causing her to smile.

"I love you too dad, more than you'll ever know."

"Who gives this girl?" questioned the minister.

Chandler looked at his daughter and grinned, "Her mother and I do," he replied as he leaned over, put the veil back and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you kiddo."


	3. Daniel Bing

**Part Three: Daniel Bing  
**_**Infancy**_

Monica sighed as she looked down at the beautiful baby resting in her arms. He was perfect, everything she'd ever dreamed of as she held the dark haired blue eyes infant only hours old. He was so tiny, probably because he was nearly two months early. Monica had been so afraid they'd lose him after trying so hard for so many years. But here he was, her perfect little boy.

"Sweet little Daniel," he looked so much like Chandler already it was scary, but he was so handsome.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Chandler popped his head in, "Couple of siblings wanted to see their mom and new brother," he spoke.

"Come on in," she replied gently as she continued to cuddle her new boy. Chandler reached out and helped the twins sit atop the bed as they gazed down at their newest sibling.

"He's tiny," Jack spoke up first.

Chandler smiled, "I seem to remember another boy that was quite tiny," Chandler pointed out. His mother had said he'd been a small baby as well, so he was fairly sure that's where Daniel got it from.

"Will he get bigger?" Erica questioned.

"I did," replied Chandler again as he gazed at Monica, he realized this was when she was most beautiful. When she was being a mother, completely enthralled by the child she held in her arms. This was why he'd fallen for her so quickly, because she was so perfect and beautiful.

Monica smiled as Daniel slowly opened his baby blue eyes and gazed up at her. As their eyes met, she felt a new link built between the two of them, one only a mother and son could have. He would be her momma's boy, her sweet angel. She pressed a kiss to his wrinkled baby forehead and smiled again, "Everything I pictured," she murmured.

_**Tough Day**_

Chandler made his way out to the back of their house, where his youngest sat with his knees pulled tightly to his chest, looking far younger than his eight years. Smiling sadly, Chandler crossed his arms and sat his face against them, so he was positioned directly in his son's line of sight, "Hear you had a rough day."

A casual shrug ensued, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nothin' ta talk 'bout," he murmured in his small huddle.

Chandler nodded, "I see—yeah I generally had the same answer when I was your age, in fact I'm fairly sure your mom did too."

"You were picked on?" the child's head poked up a little.

Biting back a grin, "Yeah, all the time, for different reasons then you no doubt, although my size was definitely a problem from time to time. You know Daniel; you're not always going to be so small. It's just a phase right now, you're going to shoot up one of these days and be taller than me."

"How come all the other boys are taller than me?"

"Because they weren't born so early, remember when we talked about that. How you decided to make your first debut two months early, it caused some development to stop, including your size." He reached out and scooped the boy out of the swing set play house and pulled him against his body. Instantly the legs curled around his waist and arms around his neck as Daniel hid in his father's larger frame.

"I wish they'd stop pickin' on me," he mumbled.

Carrying his son into the house, Chandler sat down on the couch, his son still firmly attached, "How about a nap?" Chandler kicked his shoes off and spread out, his son against his chest.

"I hear something—"

"What's that?" he questioned his son.

"A thump thump."

He grinned at his son's playfulness, "That's my heart buddy."

"What's it doin?"

"Talkin' to me, telling me that I'm healthy hopefully."

"Oh….daddy does my heart do that?"

"Yep, sure does."

"Daddy."

"Yeah?"

"Can I be like you when I grow up?"

Smiling Chandler gently ran his hand over his son's hair, "You can be better than me little man. I'll always be proud of you, no matter what you do."

_**Grades**_

"What are these?" Demanded Monica as her youngest son walked through the door. The fifteen year old looked up at her with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He immediately began to yell in return.

"I saw your grades, why did you feel you had to hide these from me?" She held out the grade card in front of him, anger seething through her.

His blue eyes narrowed identical to those of his father. Monica joked that looking at Daniel was like getting a glimpse of Chandler as a child; and the boy's attitude didn't deter that one bit. He had every gene of his father and a few of his mother's. "Probably because I knew you'd go ballistic! They're just grades!" he yelled.

"They're more than that Daniel! Don't you walk away!" she grabbed his arm and whirled him around. She was stunned to see the same feelings behind Daniel's that she often found behind Chandler's when he'd been younger. Insecurity, anger, fear, weakness and exhaustion; she felt her anger melt away at the sight of her baby boy feeling so desperate. Releasing her son's arm she reached out and gently stroked his cheek, "So much like your father," she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry—that was the wrong way to approach this, come let's have a seat."

Her son wordlessly followed her and took a seat on the couch, "You know when I first found out I was pregnant," she felt tears fill her eyes as the memories came flooding back, "You were my medical marvel—a lot like my brother Ross was with our parents. You weren't supposed to be possible. And yet there you were this little tiny peanut inside me. You should have seen the way your father smiled for weeks…nearly months. He was so happy; and I, oh Danny I was off the wall thrilled. Then you came two months early, and I was so scared we'd lose you. You were this tiny little thing, but you grew stronger and within months we were taking you home. I wasn't a great student as a child sweetie, I was constantly picked on because of my weight…your father was an even worse student; I always said I wouldn't force my children to fight for grades. I've done well; you three were never pitted against each other. We loved all of you the same amount but differently. We're always going to be proud of you—I know you're feeling lonely because you're brother and sister are graduating, you feel like you don't always fit in. I also know that me telling you it'll be okay isn't going to be easy. We're here Daniel, you're not alone; I know your dad and I'm exactly cool but we only want what's best for you. I don't care if you don't get A's; I just want you to pass the ninth grade."

Blue eyes continued to watch her, before finally he nodded, "I'm sorry mom…"

"I love you Daniel," she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We both love you so much."

_**Always There**_

Against his better judgment, he'd given his son permission to go to the party, on a Friday night; it was now almost one in the morning, and he was lying beside his wife, wide awake waiting to hear the front door open. Anything telling him that he'd made the right decision.

"Sweetie I'm sure he's just fine," Monica's voice broken the tension as she ran her hand up and down his back.

"I let him go Mon, against all my instincts I allowed him to leave this house to go hang out with guys neither one of us like—" Chandler's words were cut off by the phone. Shooting out he grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

Monica sat up as Chandler listened for a moment, "Calm down, take a deep breathe and tell me where you are. Okay, are you all right? I'll be there as soon as I can, just try to calm down."

He hopped out of bed and handed his wife the phone, "Keep him talking, tell him I'll be right there."

After ten minutes of frantic driving Chandler pulled up to the scene, cop cars and ambulances were all over the place. He quickly shut his car off and hurried over to the tape, "My son, Daniel Bing, where is he?" Chandler demanded as a cop tried to stop him.

"Over there sir," the man had pity on Chandler and pointed to the curb. Chandler saw his son, nineteen years old and the boy looked like he was fifteen again. He hurried over to the huddled child, "Danny?"

Blue eyes met blue and the damp face instantly buried itself in Chandler's shoulder as the boy cried, "Shh, I'm here baby, I'm here," Chandler held his son for all he was worth. "It's okay, you're safe, thank God you're safe," he pressed a kiss to his son's hair.

"Mr. Bing," the officer Chandler had spoken too earlier approached to the two Bings. "You'll be happy to know that you're son was just an innocent in this accident, he didn't cause the wreck: he was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. The EMTs have given him a clear to go—you should get him home, maybe some motherly love and a nice hot shower."

Chandler smiled weakly, "That won't be a problem, believe me; thank you Officer. Come on son." One arm around his son's shoulders, he led the young man to the car, and helped him into the passenger's seat.

"I'm sorry dad," whimpered Daniel.

Chandler sighed as he pulled away from the wreck, "Don't worry son, I'm just glad you're safe." Looking over, Chandler gripped his young son's neck, "I'm thankful you're going to be fine. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, when Chandler had stopped the car Daniel raced into the house. As Chandler stepped into the house he smiled at the sight of his mother holding their nearly six foot son as he cried on her shoulder. Without a thought Chandler moved over and hugged both his wife and son.

_**Goodbye My Boy**_

Sighing Chandler placed the last of the boxes on the floor and turned back to his son who was looking around at all of his stuff, "Thanks dad," Daniel whispered as he began to dutifully unpack just like his mom.

"Dan, we're going to be fine son, and you're going to do great," Chandler offered as he squeezed the boy's shoulders. 'Man' he corrected himself internally; his son was a man now, at almost twenty he was a starting freshman and he looked petrified. He'd voiced his thoughts to Monica a week earlier about how worried he was for his parents, but they'd both told him they would be fine without him.

"All right I've spoken to—" Monica came into the room and stopped as she looked at the boxes all over the floor, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She moved forward to stand in front of her youngest child, her only biological child; reaching out she cupped his handsome chin, so much like Chandler's, "I'm so proud of you sweetie, I knew you could do it, I've always known."

Daniel's blue eyes weren't devoid of damp tears either, as he forced a smile at his mother and pulled her into a hug, like she had done for so many years, "I'll miss you," he whimpered as he clung to them.

Chandler smiled as he squeezed Daniel's neck and pressed a kiss to his temple, "We love you so much, now remember your brother and sister are only a phone call away and so are we. Uncle Ross teaches at the school so you'll be just fine if you need anything you're not far."

"Okay," he whispered as he stepped away and looked back at his folks. He tried to put up a strong front, but like his father he was far more sensitive than he let on.

"Play nice with the other kids…and if one of the other kids tries to beat you—"

"Monica," Chandler spoke in a warning tone.

Blue eyes met his and she smiled softly, then turned back to their son, "Play nice and do your best," she pressed a kiss to his cheek and headed out into the hallway.

Chandler was left with his youngest son, hands in his pockets he sighed, "Look I've given a lot of advice to the three of you over the past twenty three years, and some of it you've taken and some you've discarded…with reason. But I'll tell you something my mother told me when I went off to college; you go out there and find something you're good at—then you learn how to do it better than everyone else. Always be proud of what you accomplish and most of all just do your best. I couldn't ask for two finer sons and I wouldn't want them even if I could. You two boys were wonderful, I'm so proud of both of you. I will be proud no matter what direction you chose at college. So just do your best and keep your head up."

Daniel Bing smiled and hugged his father one last time before letting him go, "You're the best dad in the world."

"Bye kid."

_**Waiting**_

Erica Bing sighed in frustration as she leaned against her mother's shoulder, her other hand entwined with her husband of three years. "How much longer?" she asked as though she were a small child again.

"Dad—" Daniel Bing stepped out into the waiting room at last, his blue eyes sparkling with tears, and in his arms lay a bundle of blankets.

Chandler, who had been seated beside his wife, slowly stood up and moved over to his son. He took in the sight of his grandchild, a beautiful but red little baby, with lips like its grandmother's and hair like his father's. "Mom, Erica, Dad, meet my son—Joseph Chandler Bing," Daniel's voice cracked as he gazed down at his infant son.

"How's Kayleigh?" Erica questioned as she stepped closer to her nephew and brother.

"She's being moved to a room, she bled out a little, but the Doctor thinks she'll be okay. This little fella caused quite a stir," chuckled Daniel.

"He's beautiful Dan," Monica murmured.

"Dad, can I talk with you?"

"Course buddy, I'll be back in a minute Mon," Chandler wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and together the three generations of Bings headed towards the nursery.

"I don't know how to do this dad—"

"Daniel, you've wanted to be a father for months now, I thought you were okay with this?"

Daniel shook his head, "Well I was wrong—I'm terrified, I almost threw up in there. I don't know what to do with the baby or myself. What if he has questions that I can't answer what if…"

"Dan," Chandler stopped his son and placed both hands on his shoulders, then he gazed back down at the baby, "I remember when you were this small," he chuckled then continued, "I didn't ever want to be a parent until Monica came into my life," Chandler removed the baby from Dan's arms and held the newborn, watching as he settled back into his grandfather's arms. "When I held Jack and Erica for the first time—hell when I saw Jack for the first time, I knew I could do it. No matter how much I screwed up, I wanted to be their father. Its overwhelming Dan, I won't lie to you; I was terrified about all three of you, but I also knew that you were mine. Look at this face, Little Joey," he smiled at the name of his best friend, "Little Joe, he's going to be a lot like his namesake and his father, I think you'll find you'll be attached rapidly."

"Can I ask you for help?"

Chandler grinned, "Of course you can, I'd be hurt if you didn't ask for help now and then. That's what your mom and I are here for. I promise you Daniel, that everything will be just fine."

Daniel took a deep breath as he looked back down at his son, "Scares the hell outta me…"

"Hey I'm still scared that I've screwed you three up, but I can see every day I didn't. It'll be just fine buddy, you'll see."


	4. Happily Ever After

_**Wonderful Tonight**_

****Chandler smiled to his wife as he pressed play on the CD player, their beautiful song filling the room, "Monica Geller Bing, will you marry me again?" he whispered as he pulled her close to his body.

She grinned as she leaned her head against his shoulder, unseen to them, the four Bing children poked their heads around the corner. Little Joe on the bottom, with Kara, Phoebe and Peter on top, they watched as their grandparents danced together.

"It's so romantic," whispered Kara as she grinned at them. The eldest of the Bing grandchildren she loved to watch her grandparents dance and show their affection. Life was so busy some days that she often times felt like she'd miss something. She like her father, took in every detail of life to the fullest.

Little Joe groaned, "Hows come my mom and dad don't do that?" he muttered.

"Prolly cause you're mom's pregnant again," returned Peter where he stood just above Phoebe.

"It's nice to see two people so happy after so long," Phoebe finally added.

"We can hear you," giggled Monica as the two glanced over their shoulders at their four grandchildren.

The four children let out squeals as they rushed into their grandparent's arms. With a smile the two adults held the small children close, treasuring all the wonderful moments they had with them. "Merry Christmas grandpa," whispered Little Joe as he clung to his grandfather.

Chandler looked over at Monica and gave her a knowing smirk, after nearly forty years of a wonderful marriage, Chandler realized what a true and happy family could really mean, and suddenly he couldn't wish for anything more than holding his family in his arms, "Merry Christmas Joey, Merry Christmas all of you!" He pressed a kiss to his granddaughter's cheeks. After forty years, this was what Chandler lived for.


End file.
